


Pure-blood With A Pure Heart

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: The Minister for Magic's son and born into a household of great Gryffindor heritage, Kyungsoo was destined for greatness until an incident caused a falling out between him and his father. No one knew what happened, but Kyungsoo became cold and aloof. Rumor has it that he craved the Dark Arts. After all, when the Sorting Hat gave him a choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin, he did what no one expected and chose the latter. Everyone told Kai to stay away from Do Kyungsoo. Kai never listens.





	1. Act of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Jan 2015, completed in Jul 2015.  
> 2\. Featured on AFF in Nov 2015.  
> 3\. There will be 26 chapters, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 4\. Will update weekly.

 

It was the last weekend before school holidays ended and lessons resumed at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

It was also the last weekend for people who tend to leave things to the last minute to make a dash down to Diagon Alley to assemble all the necessary materials needed for school.

 

Amidst the rush of the adult wizards and witches dragging their kids along to grab robes and textbooks, there were two unsupervised boys trying to see above people’s waists and safely make their way out of the crowd.  

 

The two boys were hand in hand, dressed in long cloaks hiding most of their faces.

 

It was necessary to not draw attention to them, after all, their father was a prominent public figure and they themselves were well-known despite their young age. The older of the two gripped onto the other boy’s hand tightly, determined to not lose his beloved brother.

 

“Don’t let go, Kyungie!” The shorter (only by a centimeter really) boy hummed and nodded.

 

“Isn’t that Ollivanders, Baekie?” Seeing that his brother was right, Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo out from the crowd and entered the shop.

 

“Hello, my boys. Who do I have the pleasure to serve today? I have the best wands here, I’m sure I can get you guys something!” Mr. Ollivander welcomed them with a booming voice.

 

The two boys pulled down their cloaks, revealing their faces.

 

“Oh my! What a pleasure to see you again Baekhyun!” The elder’s eyes widened and he beamed down at the two adorable faces. “You’re here for your brother’s wand? Nice to meet you Kyungsoo.” He shook Kyungsoo’s hand enthusiastically. “First year at Hogwarts right? You’re going to love it there!”

 

Kyungsoo smiled shyly and accepted the wand Mr. Ollivander picked out for him. It took a total of three tries, a couple of busted windows and shattered shelves, before the two made their way out of the store with a 12" wand made of chestnut wood with a phoenix hair core. Together, they further managed to secure robes, books, and other necessary items before splurging on snacks with their leftover money.

 

“Let’s get this bag of candy for Soojung, Baekie!” Kyungsoo waved a bag of every flavor beans in the air.

 

“Ssshhh!” Baekhyun shushed the boy by stuffing a palm to his mouth before glancing around furtively. “Daddy said not to mention Soojung’s name in public!”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. He had always disapproved of their family keeping his baby sister’s existence a secret. She was a squib, but not having magical powers doesn’t make her a monster or an unspeakable liability. After all, the Do family was one of the greatest names in Gryffindor history -- the boys’ ancestors all make up one of the most influential family lines alive today. Their father, the great Minister for Magic, always refuses to let Soojung out of the house, keeping her existence a secret from the public eye. He was afraid that a squib would taint the family’s legacy. Kyungsoo was extremely protective over his sister and hated his father for painting Soojung as an embarrassment.

 

Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo’s anger rising at the injustice their sister faced through his clenched jaw and tight grasp on his hand. He sighed and started to blabber about useless topics to get his brother’s mind off this issue. The minute they reached the huge mansion they called home, Kyungsoo shook off Baekhyun’s hand and ran off in search of his sister, the bag of sweet goodies in hand. His search proved fruitless though for the girl wasn’t at home.

 

“Baekie! Soojung isn’t home!” Kyungsoo frowned.

 

“Maybe she’s at the park playing on her favorite swings?” Baekhyun shrugged, “She’ll be fine. Don’t worry”. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and stepped out of the house, running the rest of the way to the neighboring park. It was the furthest their father allowed her to roam.

 

As he neared, he spotted a group of buff older boys crowding around something. It was only when that _thing_ let out a pitiful cry of help that he realized it was a group of bullies having their way with his beloved Soojung.

 

“What are you doing?!” He yelled and pushed past the boys before standing protectively in front of his sister. He glared at the boys as Soojung clutched onto his back, crying into his shoulder.

 

“Protecting your useless sister, Do Kyungsoo?” The tallest boy sneered. “Who knew the Do’s had a squib in their family.” The rest of the boys erupted into fits of laughter. Kyungsoo covered Soojung’s ears to block out the criticisms and whipped out his wand, pointing it menacingly at the boys.

 

The group growled and took out their own wands. “You’re not even in school yet and you think you can beat five year threes?” Their leader smirked. A jet of red light whipped out from Kyungsoo’s wand, narrowly missing after the intended target diverted his attempt with his own wand. Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. Kyungsoo himself was shocked at what he had just did -- it must have been hatred that consumed his mind which resulted in him letting out the spell unknowingly.

 

The bully took a tentative step forward but Kyungsoo forced him back with another jet of blue light this time. Enraged, the five boys gathered together and an unexpected duel was born.

 

Kyungsoo was doing superbly well for someone that had just gotten his wand, and against five older boys no less. He was a natural. He heard distant screaming before Baekhyun entered the fray. Soojung grabbed onto Baekhyun as he tugged on Kyungsoo’s arm to stop him.

 

“Stop it, Kyungie! You’re not allowed to use magic outside school! The Ministry will hear of this!” Kyungsoo knew the underlying meaning of it -- _Father will hear about this._ But Kyungsoo was too far gone in his anger and proceeded to knock out two boys before the wizards from the Ministry arrived.

 

By then, the other three boys had ran away and the Do siblings were faced with two reprimanding faces. Before they could drag Kyungsoo away for the use of underage magic, the dreaded arrival of the Minister for Magic himself came.

 

Mr. Do said a few words to his colleagues before they disapparated away with the two unconscious bullies. The glare on their father’s face was more than enough to make them shrivel on the spot. He waited till they were out of public eye and in their family home before turning on the trio.

 

“What were you thinking?!” Kyungsoo flinched at his father’s tone while Soojung sobbed beside him. “They were some of the senior officials’ sons! How dare you attack them?”

 

Kyungsoo glared back, “They were bullying Soojung. I had to do something!” Mr. Do fixed his daughter a steely look before sending her to her room.

 

“Don’t you dare come out from there after all the trouble you caused. You’re a shame to our family!”

 

That did it. Soojung ran and hid in her room as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun turned against their father.

 

“Don’t you dare talk to her like that!” Kyungsoo yelled. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was trying to settle this with words instead.

 

“Now I have to go and do damage control. Do you know how hard it is to not let out a word of a squib in my family?” Mr. Do yelled exasperatedly.

 

“Is that all you care about? The family’s name instead of your own daughter?” Kyungsoo sneered. A few more jabbing words at his sister’s inability caused Kyungsoo to snap and he used his wand against his own father. Mr. Do started to rain punches on his second son’s body as Baekhyun tried to break the fight up.

 

“We’re a family of great wizards! There’s no place for an abomination like her.” Kyungsoo let out a loud roar and jumped onto his father, kicking weakly at his sides. His father knocked Kyungsoo out with a stunning spell as Baekhyun spat harsh words at him while dragging his unconscious brother to their shared room.

 

Kyungsoo woke up a little while later, immediately searching for his sister’s presence. His entire body was littered with bruises, most noticeably a large cut near the edge of his mouth where his father had landed a harsh punch.

 

“Just bear with him for today, Kyungie. We’ll be at Hogwarts tomorrow.” Baekhyun tended to his wounds.

 

“I don’t care about me. What about Soojung? She’ll be all alone in this stupid home, it will drive her mad!” Kyungsoo peered up at his older brother.

 

“There’s nothing we can do.” He sighed, “At least there’s Sulyn here to keep her company.” Baekhyun pointed out their housemaid. Kyungsoo tugged at his hair before falling ungracefully onto the bed.

 

“I hate him so much.” Kyungsoo sighed. Baekhyun laid beside his brother.

 

“I wish mother was here.” The younger hummed in agreement.

  
  


===

  
  


The next morning, Kyungsoo bade a tearful farewell to his sister. His father wasn’t at home and Kyungsoo was thankful for that. He didn’t want to ruin his mood early in the morning. The butler helped load all the trunks and very soon the car was cruising down to King’s Cross Station.

 

“Nervous?” Baekhyun spoke up beside Kyungsoo, hands patting his ginger cat named Bacon. The look on his face was enough to tell Baekhyun that his mind was still on that someone they had left behind. The older sighed and stared out of the window for the rest of the journey.

 

When they arrived at the station, everyone turned and stared at the recognizable sons of the Minister. Whispers were flying and people were actually shooting dark looks at _Kyungsoo?_

 

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun as he glared back at those who stared at him. Baekhyun shrugged and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet from the newspaper stand.

 

“Looks like Dad didn’t succeed in keeping it under wraps.” Baekhyun shoved the paper in Kyungsoo’s face. There, in bold, the headline read ‘SECOND SON OF THE DO’S USES DARK MAGIC ON INNOCENT THIRD-YEARS’.

 

“What?!” Kyungsoo squawked. “Innocent? Those idiots.” He hissed as Baekhyun calmed him down. Everyone was staring at the livid boy, and his current appearance did not help him in quelling the rumors. The cut at the corner of his lip was there and obvious for everyone to see. There was no mention of their sister in the report, only lines and lines of rubbish accusing the boy of being a ruthless evil, injuring two of the Ministry top officials’ sons without any reason or provocation. That only fueled more gossip about him dabbling in the Dark Arts.

 

“He’s the black sheep in the family.” They heard a woman say as she pulled her child out of their way. Baekhyun glared at her before ushering Kyungsoo away, a scowl now permanently etched on the younger’s face.

 

It wasn’t long later that they were standing on platform 9¾ and staring at the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

 

“Woah…” Kyungsoo gaped, momentarily distracted from all the drama surrounding them. Baekhyun smiled before a head of blond hair tackled him.

 

“Baekhyun! I missed you buddy!” Kyungsoo helped his brother up before staring at the stranger.

 

“Hi Luhan! This is my brother, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun introduced. Luhan literally flinched when he met Kyungsoo’s stare.

 

“Erm, Lay’s looking for me so see you later Baekie!” Luhan said before making a hasty escape.

 

“Wow. That’s insulting.” Kyungsoo pouted.

 

“My best friend is an idiot, what can I say. He’ll come around.” Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo into the train after they loaded all their trunks. Baekhyun was about to pull Kyungsoo into a train cabin when Kyungsoo stopped him. He saw Luhan’s petrified face in there along with three other Hufflepuff boys and two Ravenclaws. All of them had on similar gaping faces. He could read the signs well -- Kyungsoo was obviously not welcomed into this train cabin.

 

“Hey Baekie?” Kyungsoo tugged on his brother’s arm and fidgeted on the spot. “I’ll sit elsewhere.”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “Why?”

 

He had to think up a fast excuse because he didn’t want to make his brother feel bad. “Erm, it’s way too crowded in there and I need to start making some friends who are preferably year ones like me?” Kyungsoo tried.

 

“It’s not because you’re afraid that they’ll believe you’re evil after reading that shitty paper right?” That was exactly how Kyungsoo felt; he saw the distaste in his brother’s friends’ eyes. Kyungsoo chose to lie. He shook his head fervently.

 

“I want to make some new friends. That’s all.” Baekhyun stared worriedly for a moment before letting his brother go, stepping into the small compartment to greet his friends.

 

Kyungsoo sighed before stalking down the aisle. He passed a few occupied compartments where he saw some students cower when he looked at them. Kyungsoo scoffed. _What am I now… The next Voldemort? They can’t seriously be afraid of me, can they?_

 

He finally came to a stop outside this cabin where there was only one boy inside with his pet ferret. He wasn’t wearing any colored robes, a telltale sign of him being a fellow year one. The boy jerked up at the sound of the door opening.

 

“Hi! Are you a year one too?” The boy beamed at him with a huge grin. _Wow. He’s handsome._

 

“You’re not scared of me?” Kyungsoo said apprehensively.

 

The boy frowned. “Why? Should I be?”

 

Kyungsoo settled down opposite him. “You didn’t read the Daily Prophet? By the way that article was rubbish. I’m not evil, I swear.” Kyungsoo hastened to reassure the boy, who looked completely clueless to be honest.

 

“Okay. Awkward...” Kyungsoo whispered to himself under the unrelenting wide-eyed stare the boy across was giving him.

 

“Sorry. I don’t know what the Daily Prophet is. My parents are muggles you see. I’m not too accustomed to things in the wizardry world yet.” The boy smiled sheepishly.

 

_Oh._

 

“Hi! My name is Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you!” Kyungsoo shone his heart-shaped smile at the boy. The boy gulped before accepting Kyungsoo’s extended hand. “H-Hi! I’m Chanyeol and this is Fluffy. Nice to meet you too.” Chanyeol waved one of Fluffy’s paws at him.  

 

“Erm since you’re a muggle-born, do you have any questions about Hogwarts or anything magical? I’ll try my best to answer your queries.” Kyungsoo smiled at his newfound friend.

 

Chanyeol scratched his head, “Hmm… maybe you can start with that rubbish article on the Daily Prophet? Why are people calling you evil?” Kyungsoo sighed before telling Chanyeol _everything_. The boy hadn’t even looked disgusted when Kyungsoo told him of his squib sister.

 

“Sorry to say this, but your father is not a cool man. I’m on your side on this one…” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Kyungsoo laughed heartily, “Thank you! You’re like my best friend already.” Chanyeol’s eyes lit up at the mention of best friends.

 

“I have a best friend?” Chanyeol smiled shyly at the other, as if he couldn’t believe that the royalty of the wizardry world wanted to befriend him. At Kyungsoo’s nod, Chanyeol yelled out hysterically, “I HAVE A BEST FRIEND!” Chanyeol is charming but a little dorky, Kyungsoo concluded as he laughed along with the boy.

 

“So how does it feel? Being the Minister for Magic’s son? You’re like royalty in the Muggle world.” Chanyeol teased. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and punched Chanyeol on the arm playfully as the other feinted pain.

 

It just so happened that a boy who was passing by witnessed this whole encounter. His eyes widened when Kyungsoo looked up at him and he let out an unmanly squeak before scurrying away.

 

“Just great. Another member of the ‘Kyungsoo is evil, avoid him at all cost’ fanclub right there.” Kyungsoo scowled as Chanyeol howled with laughter.

 

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol patted his head, “I can be your only friend.” Kyungsoo can’t help but smile after hearing that.

 

“I hope we get sorted into the same house!” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol tilted his head in confusion. Sparing the poor oblivious boy, Kyungsoo explained about the four houses of Hogwarts. After he was done, Chanyeol looked awed. “Cool! Gryffindor sounds great and Slytherin just sounds so badass!” Chanyeol formed a ‘V’ with his fingers before propping his chin on them.

 

“Do I look badass?” He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked at Kyungsoo.

 

“You look like a constipated troll!” Kyungsoo laughed.

 

“So hearing what you’ve said earlier… you’ll most probably end up in Gryffindor?”

 

Kyungsoo snorted, “Even my brother is in Gryffindor. I think that’s a very high possibility.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, “Your father will have a fit if his son was not sorted into Gryffindor!” That caught Kyungsoo’s attention and planted the first seeds of a tempting thought in his mind.

 

The darkness of night fell when the train finally reached its destination. The two boys disembarked with everyone else as Chanyeol clung on tightly to Kyungsoo’s arms. They followed the line meant for first years. Along the way to the great lake, Kyungsoo spotted Baekhyun and gave him a wave before he was whisked away to the castle. Chanyeol visibly gulped when they neared the waterfront. Kyungsoo smiled and held the other boy’s hand throughout the entire ride across the great lake.

 

Where Kyungsoo comforted Chanyeol in terms of overcoming his Aquaphobia (fear of water), Chanyeol was frequently comforting Kyungsoo and glaring at all the students who dared whisper and speculate bad things about Kyungsoo because of the incident reported in the Daily Prophet.

 

When they finally entered the great hall, silence overcame the hall and all eyes swiveled to the group of year ones, or rather, just that one year one.

 

Kyungsoo could feel all the eyes training onto him, assessing his cut lip and bruise on his neck, but he did his best to ignore them with Chanyeol’s help. Very soon, they came to a halt in front of Headmistress McGonagall and the sorting hat that was placed on a stool.

 

Sorting began rather quickly. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were anxious while waiting for their turn. It wasn’t in alphabetical order like it was previously. Chanyeol got called after a stoic-looking boy got sorted into Slytherin. Kyungsoo squeezed Chanyeol’s hand for good luck before the boy stumbled his way to the front. Everyone could hear what the Sorting Hat was saying as it debated which house to put Chanyeol in. After a long period of wait, Chanyeol was sorted into Slytherin.

 

As the said boy walked to the green tables at the far corner of the hall, he didn’t forget to prop his chin on his fingers and wriggle his eyebrows at a scoffing Kyungsoo, only to trip over air and embarrass himself in front of watching eyes the next second.

 

More and more first years were called up. Nothing special occurred except for one boy who actually fell asleep while waiting for the Sorting Hat to make his decision. _It’s the boy that saw me punching Chanyeol in the train haha._ He was sorted into Gryffindor and now, Kyungsoo was the last one remaining.

 

 _How appropriate._ Kyungsoo scoffed in his mind. _Now everyone can gawk at the second he-who-must-not-be-named._ Being last drew everyone’s attention to Kyungsoo, even those who hadn’t been paying attention and were more interested in the impending appearance of the dinner dishes were now staring at him.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.” The Headmistress called and smiled kindly at him as he sat on the stool.

 

The second the Sorting Hat was placed on his small head, it started spewing off words in its booming voice.

 

“Intelligent this boy. Mind as clear as day though darkness stays within. Courageous and will fight for what’s right. You’re going to be a great wizard, boy. One of the very best! Do family and their great Gryffindor record hmm… should this one be in Gryffindor too? He looks the part though, bar his narrow shoulders… he can bring much glory to the red and gold.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the soft “not Gryffindor!” he whispered.

 

“Not Gryffindor you say? Hmm… you’re very driven and highly ambitious. I see your friend is in Slytherin boy, would you like to join him?” Kyungsoo was at a loss as to what to do. As the Sorting Hat continued on rambling, Kyungsoo stared down at the Gryffindor table and spotted Baekhyun giving him an encouraging smile.

 

His older brother had already cleared the spot beside him, waiting for Kyungsoo to come join him. He then turned his eyes to Chanyeol who knocked over a goblet of water in his hasty attempt to wave at Kyungsoo.

 

His friend’s words back on the Hogwarts Express plagued his mind. _“Your father will have a fit if his son was not sorted into Gryffindor!”_ Damn right about that. Just imagining his father’s face when news got in that his son had just been sorted into another house apart from Gryffindor drew a chuckle from his mouth. If he weren’t in Gryffindor, Kyungsoo would be the first ever Do family member sorted elsewhere. Kyungsoo would be a big stain in the family’s impeccable history. That’s when he knew what to do.

 

“Should I sort you in Gryffindor like your forefathers, or will Slytherin help you on the way to more greatness?” The Sorting Hat debated.

 

 _This is for you, Soojung._ Kyungsoo cleared his throat and made his choice.

 

When the time came for him to make a choice, Kyungsoo chose the ultimate form of betrayal against his father. Call it an act of defiance or whatnot, it was time for Kyungsoo to live his own life and break free from the shackles given to him by his family.

 

If people believed the rumors that he was cold, heartless and evil, then so be it. He will act like they’ll suppose he’ll act.

 

From then on, Do Kyungsoo chose to take on a new mask and personality.

 

 _I’ll show you what I can do, father._  

 

His next words rang loud and clear across the entire hall, drawing loud gasps from the floor at the atrocity of it all.

  
“Put me in Slytherin.”

 


	2. First Impressions Are Golden

“Put me in Slytherin.” Kyungsoo said firmly. His eyeballs shot up to the roof of his eyes and he stared at the Sorting Hat above him, willing it to grant him his wish. 

“I see you have a point to prove, my boy. Slytherin will bring you much greatness, much as you would bring to them likewise. Pity about the red and gold, though green and silver will bring out the best in you. Know the rumors but keep in mind what lies within, for only few can see the true being that is you.” Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow, _what in merlin’s beard does that mean? Oh well…_

A short pause followed before the Sorting Hat declared, “SLYTHERIN!”

A rush of satisfaction and a tiny bit of sadness filled Kyungsoo, though he did not regret his decision one bit. He saw the flash of shock and hurt rolling across Baekhyun’s face. Much like practically everyone in the hall, his brother’s jaw had dropped and he was rendered speechless. A Do had just been sorted into a house that was not Gryffindor. Sorted into Slytherin no less. 

As he walked across the hall to the Slytherin table where Chanyeol was waiting with a great big smile, he heard the rumors flying again. Apparently, his decision to join Slytherin was the final nail in the coffin suggesting that the second son of the Minister had indeed turned to the dark side. 

_“Betrayed the family name!” “Told you he was into the Dark Arts!”_ Such were some fine examples that Kyungsoo tried to ignore as Chanyeol enveloped him in a suffocating hug when he reached the table. 

_“He’s so scary… look at his mean face!”_ Kyungsoo smirked, _Oh yes… be afraid. Be very afraid muahaha. (Cue internal cynical laughter.)_

“Welcome to Slytherin, fellow badass!” Chanyeol smirked. Dinner commenced almost immediately. Kyungsoo knew people were still staring at him, more notably his brother was also staring at him. A slight raise of his head confirmed this. Baekhyun was staring holes into Kyungsoo’s face as Luhan, who was seated beside him, glared. 

_Guess Luhan’s not fond of Slytherins._ Though Baekhyun’s hurt face saddened him, Kyungsoo would still have chosen Slytherin if given another chance. Kyungsoo stared fixedly into his brother’s eyes. _I hope you understand and respect my decision._

He broke eye contact and scoffed at Chanyeol, who was inhaling an enormous amount of food into his mouth. 

“Slow down! You’ll choke!” Kyungsoo warned. Right on cue, Chanyeol sputtered and coughed out chunks of meat, disgusting those in his vicinity. 

“S-Sorry!” The poor boy coughed out, “I was afraid the house elves would clear the food away you see.” Just as he reached out for a drumstick, the plates disappeared, signaling the end of dinner. “Awww! What did I tell you…” Chanyeol groaned.

A Prefect led them to the Slytherin Common Room after dinner. Slytherins were housed down in the Dungeons, unlike Gryffindors in the Gryffindor Tower; Ravenclaws in Ravenclaw Tower; and Hufflepuffs in the basement of the castle. It was especially cold and dark in the Slytherin Common Room, surely a reflection of the characteristics of typical Slytherins. 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were ecstatic to find themselves rooming together in the same room. Well, Chanyeol more than Kyungsoo really. 

“Bestie!” Chanyeol yelled and clung onto Kyungsoo, making kissy faces as the said boy scowled and tried to remove the human koala from his side. When they entered their room, they noticed that there were three beds… one was already occupied by a pale-face blond. 

The boy stared expressionlessly at them, judging the compromising position the two boys were in. 

Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Kyungsoo dumped Chanyeol onto the floor and introduced himself to his new roommate.

“Hi. I’m Do Kyungsoo.” 

Chanyeol sprung up from the floor and extended his hand too, “I’m Chanyeol. ‘Sup bro!” Chanyeol made an inverted peace sign and waited for the other to respond. 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask, “What the hell does ‘sup bro mean”, but he held his tongue instead. 

The other boy ignored Chanyeol’s homie greeting and replied with a curt, “Oh Sehun.” _Ohhh… He’s a member of the Oh Family._ The Ohs were like the Do family, except that they had a rich Slytherin history instead. They were once accused of being Deatheaters, back when Voldemort was still alive. Though the Ministry cleared them of all charges, many still suspect and remain wary of them. 

Chanyeol straightened out from his pose after realizing no one was going to return his homie fist-bump and chuckled awkwardly. “I’m offended that you guys don’t know the homie greeting yo!” 

Kyungsoo and Sehun blinked, having not understood most of what Chanyeol had just said. 

“Muggle-born.” Kyungsoo mouthed at Sehun while rotating a finger beside his temple with his wide-eyed stare. 

_He’s crazy. Go with the flow._

It seemed to work as Sehun nodded in understanding.

Just then, something big and brown caught their attention. Kyungsoo blinked in shock, rooted in his spot, whereas Chanyeol let out an ear-piercing unmanly scream and hurled his body across the room. 

“What the hell is that?” Chanyeol shivered and pointed while hiding behind a coat stand. 

_A freaking coat stand._ Chanyeol was mortified at the tarantula crawling on Sehun’s head. Sehun blinked in response before wrapping his hand around the spider and propping it onto his palm. 

“Monster.” Oh Sehun is a man of few words, Kyungsoo concluded. 

Chanyeol freaked out at that and screeched demonically, “I KNOW IT’S A MONSTER! LOOK AT ITS FANGS! IT’S GOING TO EAT ME! SAVE ME BESTIE!” 

_Why me?_ Kyungsoo scowled.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “He’s my pet tarantula, you idiot. His name is Monster.” 

_Wow, that’s the longest I’ve heard him speak._ Chanyeol stepped forward hesitantly, 

“You’re sure he’s your pet called Monster and not a Monster disguised as your pet called Monster?” The two boys barely understood his rambling. 

_What???_ Again, Kyungsoo rotated his finger beside his temple in the _‘he’s crazy, go with the flow’_ way, and Sehun nodded in agreement.

After reassuring Chanyeol that Monster wasn’t going to eat him in his sleep and his pet ferret would also be safe, the three boys settled in for the night. 

Kyungsoo didn’t sleep soundly, the sad eyes of his brother boring deep into his soul ensured that. 

It was dawn when they had to wake for breakfast before their early morning lesson. Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Sehun had the exact same timetable on top of being roommates, so to say that the three boys would be seeing a lot of each other would be the understatement of the century.

“Stop glaring at everyone.” Chanyeol whispered to Kyungsoo, the said boy being flanked by the two tall pillars of Chanyeol and Sehun as they walked into the great hall. 

“I’m not glaring!” Kyungsoo hissed, though the eye bags and permanent scowl etched on his face would disagree. “This is my default face.” 

Sehun let out a distinctive expressionless “Ha!” that had both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo reeling in shock. 

“What?” Sehun glanced warily at the two. 

“Was that Oh Sehun laughing?” Chanyeol questioned. 

“It was hardly laughing now was it? I mean it’s a monosyllabic HA.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. 

“Ha Ha. Two syllables… there you go.” Sehun retorted. 

“BURN!” Chanyeol cackled at Kyungsoo. The said boy wondered if the taller literally meant for Kyungsoo to combust on the spot or he was using one of his muggle terminologies again.

“Anyways, as I was saying… this really is my default face.” Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol, who shook his head fervently. 

“No way. That’s your ‘get lost for I am freaking pissed and will murder you in your sleep’ face!” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. 

_Maybe I should murder you in your sleep then, Park Chanyeol._ The three settled into their house’s seats and started on breakfast. The flutter of wings sounded across the great hall as tons of Owls did their morning duty. 

“Look! Do Baekhyun got a freaking Howler!” That passing comment got the attention of Kyungsoo. He swiveled so fast in his seat, that he nearly shoved the spoon Chanyeol was using, up the poor boy’s nostril. Howlers were red letters enchanted with the sender’s voice conveying the message, most often a scolding of some sort.

Kyungsoo and practically everyone in the hall stared at a trembling Baekhyun, who reached out for the letter hesitantly. Do Baekhyun was one of the most popular kids in school attributed to the high status of his family in the wizardry hierarchy, and he was extremely well liked due to his friendly personality. It was almost unimaginable that the golden boy would receive a Howler… and yet we have the present. 

Baekhyun opened the red letter hovering in front of his face after Luhan flashed him an encouraging look. His father wasn’t shouting in the letter, but yet everyone heard his chilling deep voice loud and clear.

“I expected more of you Do Baekhyun. You know Kyungsoo and yet you did not prevent what happened. I am disappointed. I will see you at home.” The message ended abruptly and the letter burst into flames. Only Baekhyun and Kyungsoo heard the silent threat of punishment in their father’s words. 

“Shit! Tell me that’s not the ugliest owl in the world, with a Howler in his beak, flying straight at us!” Chanyeol panicked. Kyungsoo stared wordlessly as the Owl dumped the Howler right in front of him. 

Now the entire hall’s attention swung to him. It was undoubtedly sent from his father. Kyungsoo opened it calmly, without a moment of hesitation. The words that rang out brought chills to his arms.

“You are not my son.”

Kyungsoo stared shell-shocked at the empty space the Howler was previously occupying before it combusted. 

_You are not my son._ Those words reverberated around his mind. Kyungsoo stood up abruptly, drawing silence in the hall. With fists gripping tightly onto his cloak, he ran out of the hall. In addition to Baekhyun’s cry of “Kyungsoo!” he heard Chanyeol and even Sehun’s feet chasing after him, but Kyungsoo didn’t stop running.

And he never looked back. 

Chanyeol and Sehun caught up to him soon enough. 

_Damn those long legs._ They consoled him though he wasn’t sure why he was crying. Wasn’t it what he always yearned for? To break free from his father’s control? The five words in the Howler shouldn’t have any effect on him… But why does it hurt? Kyungsoo dried his tears till all that remained was the ‘get lost for I am freaking pissed and will murder you in your sleep’ face that Chanyeol had so kindly named for him. 

He felt vulnerable. 

He didn’t want anyone to know that his father disowning him had any effect on him... that would just bring on more gossip and pity faces that he can’t stand. That is why, if acting cold, heartless and aloof could help mask Kyungsoo and show others that he didn’t give a damn if his father practically disowned him in front of the entire school, then he will unleash his inner Satan and embrace his new found freedom.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo said coldly. If Chanyeol and Sehun were shocked by his harsh tone, they didn’t show it. 

 

It was Potions with Professor Slughorn that started their day. Slytherin had been paired with Gryffindor for all lessons and so they weren’t surprised to find half the class in red and the other half in green, eyeing each other like the enemies they were. The three walked into their first lesson with their heads held high and an intimidating glare on each of their faces. They certainly acted like classic Slytherins of the past as almost everyone (Gryffindors and Slytherins alike) avoided eye contact and ducked their heads when they passed. 

They made a formidable trio.

The three came to a halt before their own cauldrons, with Kyungsoo in the middle… as always. Chanyeol and Sehun taking his flanks unconsciously. 

No one knew, but Chanyeol was secretly excited at being Kyungsoo’s unofficial ‘homie’. He liked to think of Sehun and himself as the Dave and Stuart Minions to Kyungsoo’s Gru, though their heights were inverted. 

_I love Despicable Me_ , Chanyeol squealed, which brought on judging stares from the other two boys. This time, Sehun was the one that rotated his fingers beside his temple as Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

Seeing that it was their first ever lesson in Potion making, Professor Slughorn started them off with some beginner potions. Whoever thought Slytherins to be lazy, unintelligent, and incapable of excelling in class was clearly mistaken when making reference to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Sehun. 

Unlike the stereotypes people place on Slytherins, and though they might not look like it… the trio were naturally smart and brewing beginner’s potions was a walk in the park for them. They followed instructions accurately, unlike most of their classmates who were contributing to the foul smell of ruined potions in the room. 

Professor Slughorn complimented them when they handed in the samples of their potion early, before the boys trudged back to their seats to slack for the rest of the period.

As they went past rows and rows of cauldrons, Sehun was going “Ha!” at every single cauldron he stared expressionlessly into, as Chanyeol pinched his nose at every foul smell they came across. 

Kyungsoo felt a prickling feeling that someone was watching him. Jolting up to look around the room, he immediately made direct eye contact with a familiar looking Gryffindor. 

_The boy from the train and the boy who fell asleep during sorting… What… is he stalking me now? I can’t believe it._ He scowled as the Gryffindor squeaked and hurriedly turned away, attempting to engage his friend in a conversation to appear as if he wasn’t staring at Kyungsoo mere seconds ago. 

The trio settled back into their seats, and while Chanyeol was attempting to educate Sehun about the many wonders of the Muggle way of life, Kyungsoo continued his unrelenting glare in the Gryffindor student’s direction.

 

 

Across the room, two boys were conversing in hushed tones. Well, one was babbling about the most random of things anyways, as his friend tried to make sense of whatever those words that were sprouting out from his mouth meant. 

“Stop, Kai!” The boy halted his friend’s speech about how his dog was almost eaten by his garden gnomes. “Why are you rambling and why is Do Kyungsoo glaring at you?” 

A flicker of confusion ran across Kai’s face. “Who’s Do Kyungsoo? Anyways… please continue talking to me Taemin-ah, I’m trying to avoid someone.” Kai whispered. 

“Who are you avoiding?” Taemin matched Kai’s whisper. 

“Remember the guy I mentioned to you? The one whose face screams bloody murder and how he punched another guy in one of the cabins on Hogwarts Express?” 

Taemin nodded, “You said that the victim was rolling on the floor in pain, before moaning out of the window. Yes… Go on.” 

Kai’s pitch ran up a notch, “H-He’s here! And he’s here to silence the witness.” Kai squeaked in horror, while wrapping his arms in front of his chest like it would protect him from the other.

“Where is he?” Taemin asked curiously. 

“Don’t look now, but he’s in between two other Slytherins at the very first row.” Kai hissed. 

Taemin raised his head to look immediately. 

“I said not to look now and he looks… bloody hell.” Kai whined exasperatedly. A smack on Kai’s head startled him. 

“That’s freaking Do Kyungsoo you idiot!” Taemin hissed, smacking Kai on the head again. 

Kai lightened up only for him to frown again, “Who?” Cue facepalm. 

“Have you been sleeping all your life? Do Kyungsoo is the Minister’s second son? The one who turned evil and was dabbling in the Dark Arts?” At Kai’s clueless face, Taemin guessed that his friend must have slept through everything again. “We’ll talk about this later…” Taemin whispered, as Kyungsoo and his two lackeys walked out of the class after Professor Slughorn had dismissed the four-hour lesson. 

The two boys tried not to cower under Kyungsoo’s death glare when he passed, only releasing that breath of air they had held in once the trio were gone from their sights.

Taemin waited till they were in the Gryffindor Common Room before enlightening Kai. “Do Kyungsoo is the epitome of all evil! Stay away from him, I’m warning you my friend.” Taemin advised. “Bet you were sleeping through the sorting ceremony and dinner, that’s why you don’t know… Do Kyungsoo chose to be in Slytherin rather than follow his forefather’s footsteps into Gryffindor. The Daily Prophet reported that he attacked two innocent others for no reason… remember that cut on his face? He’s a deatheater I tell you!” 

Kai gasped. “No!” He squawked. 

Taemin nodded fervently, “Yes! He was sitting beside Oh Sehun and another boy in the morning. You know what they say about the Oh Family… Kyungsoo’s father disowned him this morning at breakfast while you had your head in the bowl of porridge. Baekhyun’s distraught because of that.”

Kai was confused at the mention of the other’s name. “Baekhyun?” He had met Baekhyun on the train yesterday, thanks to his brother Suho. Apparently, they were all friends and Kai had been inducted into the close-knit group with a warm welcome though he was a year younger than them. Since Kai, Baekhyun and Luhan were all in Gryffindor, Kai had quickly warmed up to them and they were close friends already even though they met barely a day ago. 

“I heard my name?” Baekhyun asked and sat down beside Kai while Luhan draped his body over the other couch. Speak of the devil and he will appear. 

“We were just talking about you and your brother. Kyungsoo is in all of our classes.” Taemin explained.

Kai stiffened at the fact he just uncovered. 

_Kyungsoo is Baekhyun’s brother?!_ Baekhyun stiffened too, before leaving the room silently. 

“You idiot!” Luhan whacked Taemin’s head, “Can’t you see he’s still upset! Why do you go about mentioning his devil brother’s name? I should kill you!” Luhan left in pursuit of Baekhyun after he was done bruising Taemin’s head. 

“If he’s from the Do family, why is he in Slytherin?” Kai tilted his head in confusion. 

“I said he was evil, you idiot! Were you not listening?” Taemin rolled his eyes. 

_Ohhh. I guess I should stay away from him…_

“You should stay away from Do Kyungsoo.” Taemin voiced out. 

But something in his mind tells him that there may be more than meets the eye with reference to a certain Do Kyungsoo.

 

 

They had one more lesson before the day ended. Since Taemin had a different schedule from Kai, the two boys separated after lunch, with Kai making his way to the far side of the castle where Herbology lessons were held. 

_I can’t believe I’ll be meeting Professor Longbottom!_ Their Herbology professor was Neville Longbottom who famous for being Harry Potter’s friend. 

_Maybe I should get his autograph._ Kai was too busy fanboying over meeting his idol to notice the impending collision. 

“Oww!” Kai rubbed his head after colliding with the wall. He looked up at the wall, only to find out that it wasn’t a wall. Three Slytherin boys stood before him. He recognized Do Kyungsoo and Oh Sehun who were both glaring down at him, while their taller friend was grinning a too-wide smile. His creepy grin made him look like a demented clown. Kai couldn’t decide if the sight of Kyungsoo and Sehun glaring was scarier, or the demented clown was more frightening. 

He gulped, mind torn between running away and begging for his life. 

_Hey! I’m a Gryffindor... I’m supposed to be brave. Why should I run?_ Kai nodded to himself determinedly before standing up. He was secretly glad that he was taller than Kyungsoo, though the same couldn’t be said for his two companions.

Chanyeol was smiling creepily at him before a sharp elbow from Sehun reminded him that he was supposed to act like a Slytherin and appear mean. 

Kai gawked at Chanyeol who let out a startled “Oh!” before twisting his face into a failed sadistic glare. 

“Watch where you’re going idiot.” Sehun spoke coldly, crossing his arms against his chest. 

_Be a man, Kai! You’re a Gryffindor… Show these Slytherins what you can do!_ Kai cleared his throat to start a retort, but a sharp glare from Kyungsoo brought his intended course of action crashing down.

“Please don’t kill me!” Kai clasped his two hands together, knelt before the trio and peered up with puppy eyes. Kyungsoo scoffed and merely sidestepped the boy blocking his path. 

It was when the trio was several feet away before Kyungsoo turn around and spoke to Kai. 

“Name?” 

Kai swore he felt chills running up his spine at Kyungsoo’s cold baritone voice. It took him several more seconds before he realized that he had yet to answer the boy. 

“K-Kai.” He stuttered. 

Kyungsoo fixed him a hard stare before they left, abandoning Kai who was still in his begging position. He stared after the intimidating posse and concluded that they were not to be messed with. 

_They’re scary._

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked as soon as they turned the corner. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, “I think he’s stalking us.” He said it with the straightest face he could muster, but a smirk threatened to appear. 

Kyungsoo admits that Kai’s petrified face intrigued him.

 

It left him wanting more.


	3. Some Friends Are Worth Fighting For

Herbology was so boring that Kyungsoo spent the entire lesson staring at a particular Gryffindor across the Greenhouse. He snorted when Kai blushed like a teenage girl crushing on the teacher, whenever Professor Longbottom so much as step foot within a meter radius from him. 

 

A sharp poke at his ribs startled him. Looking up, he scowled when Chanyeol’s face greeted him. “Why are you staring at that Kai guy like he’s a piece of meat you want to feast on?” The taller teased. 

 

“Feast your eyes on this!” Kyungsoo sneered and flashed his middle finger at him. It was a muggle thing that Chanyeol had thought him earlier. The said boy was now clapping and praising Kyungsoo for finally picking up some muggle knowhow, despite knowing that the derogative action was intended for him.

 

“You’ve been gawking at him all lesson. I admit that he’s hot, but I think he has a few screws loose.” Sehun pointed at Kai who was gaping at the Professor, oblivious to the pot of Devil’s Snare that had started to constrict around his bicep. They watched on amused, as the boy yelped and called out for help, after finally noticing his own predicament.

 

After Professor Longbottom released them from class, they grabbed their books and stalked out of the classroom. Kyungsoo froze once he saw what was awaiting him. Baekhyun jumped up from the bench he was sitting on and grabbed onto his robes before he could walk away. He spied Luhan and Kai lurking in the background before he paid Baekhyun his full attention. 

 

“We need to talk.” His brother stated before dragging a reluctant Kyungsoo down an empty walkway. 

 

He scowled and threw Baekhyun’s hand off him. “I have nothing to say to you.” Kyungsoo fixed the older with a cold stare. 

 

“Is this what we’ve become?” Baekhyun sighed and gestured between them, “Strangers?” Kyungsoo scoffed. “Father might have kicked you out, but I’m still your brother Kyungie.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo hissed. “I’m no longer the little brother you used to dote on, _Do_ Baekhyun.” The older flinched at the venom he heard in Kyungsoo’s emphasis of his last name. “I chose my path when I went to Slytherin. It is my way of standing up to him. I’m fighting for Soojung and myself. You, Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo poked Baekhyun’s chest repeatedly. “You did nothing to fight for us. You’ll never disobey him right? Daddy’s little boy…” Baekhyun stayed silently stunned. “You’re not my brother, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo spat coldly before turning and walking away with Chanyeol and Sehun scurrying after him.

 

 

“You okay?” Luhan scowled in the general direction of where the Slytherins disappeared to, and comforted his best friend. 

 

Baekhyun sighed, “I’m a pathetic boy that doesn’t know how to stand up for what’s right.” 

 

Luhan sighed, “You know that’s not true, Baekie. Just ignore what Kyungsoo said…” He swung an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder and ushered his best friend away. “Come along, Kai! Let’s go cheer up Baekhyun with a couple of friends.”

 

A couple of friends, turned out to be the pair’s close group of year two buddies. “Hey, baby brother!” Kai scowled as Suho ruffled his hair when he entered the room behind Baekhyun and Luhan. 

 

“Isn’t this the kitchen?” Kai stared as several House Elves scurried away from the group of boys. 

 

“Yuppp…” Luhan smirked. 

 

“Isn’t it forbidden for students to be in here?” Kai looked genuinely worried at the thought of being caught. 

 

“Relax year one. I’m a friend of the House Elves. It’ll be fine… besides, we hang out here all the time.” A Ravenclaw boy beamed and extended a hand for him to shake. “Don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Chen. Ravenclaw. Year two.” 

 

Another boy with chubby cheeks beside Chen introduced himself too. “I’m Xiumin. Ravenclaw. Year two.” Kai nodded and inclined his head politely. He was also introduced to three other Hufflepuffs who made up the final members of their small group. 

 

Kai was surprised to find that Lay was Luhan’s twin brother. After all, they did have conflicting personalities. Lay was just so quiet and nice, whereas Luhan was just so… Luhan.

 

“What’s got you all upset, Baekhyunnie…” Suho asked the boy with a permanent frown on his face. 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Luhan snorted. 

 

“That’s it! Those Slytherins again… I’ll beat them up right now!” Kris stood to his full height and clenched his fists. The Hufflepuff looked like a deranged man with anger management issues… it looked like no one could stop him from stomping out and pummeling some Slytherin ass. Kai shivered in his skin and hid behind his brother’s body not so discretely. 

 

“Sit.” Tao stared at Kris blankly. 

 

“Yes, Panda.” Kris’s anger dissolved immediately and he curled against his boyfriend’s body meekly. Kai gaped at the sudden attitude change. 

 

“Whipped!” Chen and Luhan sniggered as they high-fived each other.

 

“Does everyone here hate Slytherins?” Kai questioned. 

 

“Excuse me?” Luhan’s voice cracked as he rounded on Kai with crazed eyes. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Kai cowered under Luhan’s glare. 

 

“Of course we hate Slytherins--” Luhan yelled. 

 

“Only Luhan and Kris really. The rest of us dislike them but not to the point of hate.” Suho whispered into his ear as Luhan rambled on. “--After all that they did to Kris… bullying him because of his muggle-born status. I can’t stand looking at them. Argh! I want to kill someone so bad!” Luhan tugged his own hair angrily. 

 

“They are cowards and bullies. We tend to avoid them, or rather, avoid speaking about them.” Tao crossed his arms as Kai swallowed his saliva in fear at the dark glare the Hufflepuff was giving him. “They’re a crazy bunch. Stay away from them…” Chen warned, “Alright… enough with this bullshit topic. Let’s talk about something more exciting!”

 

Kai tuned out from the conversation after Chen started telling the rest of the boys about the mountain trolls he seduced while on holiday in Spain. Everyone keeps telling him to stay away from the Slytherins. _It just makes me more intrigued._ Kai smirked as he daydreamed of death glares, cute scowls and fiery red hair.

 

They had to leave the confines of the Kitchen when it was almost time for dinner for the House Elves had to prepare for the daily feast. The boys separated into their different houses when they entered the Great Hall. Kai was busy stuffing a chicken drumstick into his mouth when Luhan nudged his shoulder, effectively sending half the bone down his throat. 

 

“What lessons do you have tomorrow?” Luhan remained unimpressed as he stared at Kai who was steadily growing red in the face and choking on his piece of chicken. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and thumped his back hard, helping Kai cough out the said chicken. 

 

“T-Thanks.” Kai smiled weakly at Baekhyun before turning to Luhan. “Defense against the Dark Arts and Flying lessons.” 

 

Luhan ignored the pointed look Kai was throwing him, “Ohhh… interesting. Maybe Professor Yunho will teach you guys how to duel!” Kai’s eyes widened. 

 

_Dueling with Slytherins? Save me holy flying unicorn of all things godsend._

 

 

Morning came and soon it was time for their first ever Defense against the Dark Arts class. “Ready to kick ass?” Kyungsoo smirked as both Chanyeol and Sehun gave him the thumbs up. The trio threw everyone a withering glare as they made their way into the classroom. To their disappointment, and much of their other classmates’, Professor Yunho decided against teaching them how to duel during the first lesson. Because, according to him, they needed to learn some basic spells first. 

 

“We’ll try dueling on Thursday. Now take out your wands everybody, I’m going to teach you the disarming charm.” It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo, Sehun and Chanyeol to grow bored. After all, they had perfected the Expelliarmus spell within their first couple of tries. The same couldn’t be said for most of their other classmates. 

 

“Hey, watch this!” Kyungsoo called for his friends’ attention before directing his wand at Kai. “Expelliarmus.” Kyungsoo whispered, as they all watched as Kai’s wand flew out of his hand before colliding with his nose. The trio howled in laughter as Kai looked around dazed and confused as to why his wand had just whacked him across the face for no reason. 

 

“Nice one!” Sehun sniggered as Kyungsoo smirked. _Being a Slytherin is great fun_ , Kyungsoo admits.

 

They spent all lesson making fun of unsuspecting Gryffindors, before Professor Yunho caught them and took points off Slytherin as punishment. The trio went on to study about the stunning spell, though they did not dare use “Stupefy” against anyone after the Professor’s warning. 

 

“This book is awesome!” Kyungsoo’s eyes sparkled as they took in more and more new spells from their assigned course material. 

 

“There’s a tickling hex!” Chanyeol giggled. They sped through all the tiny texts, absorbing as much information as they could. Who knew when knowledge of those spells could come in handy?

 

After lunch was the anticipated Flying Lessons for first years. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked excited. The former, because he had always loved flying… his first toy when he a baby, was that of a toy broomstick. That itself, speaks volumes. The latter was more excited because Kyungsoo looked excited, and it did look like fun… provided he doesn’t fall and break his neck. Oh wells, it was nothing a dreadful Skele-Gro Potion can’t fix. 

 

Sehun though, did not share the same amount of enthusiasm as his friends did. “What’s with the long face, bro?” Chanyeol poked the boy’s cheek. 

 

“I mean, your face is always like that…” Kyungsoo gestured to Sehun’s unimpressed face, “But you look more ‘don’t give a damn’ than usual.” 

 

Sehun scowled, “I don’t like flying. That’s it okay.”

 

When Madam Hooch started the lesson, the reason why Sehun wasn’t excited about flying lessons shone through. “You’re scared of heights!” Kyungsoo teased from beside him. 

 

“N-No I’m not…” Sehun whispered, “See. I’m flying like you guys…” Chanyeol was flying circles above them. 

 

“You’re three feet above ground.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Sehun looked down at the ground below him and gulped. 

 

“I’M GOING TO DIEEEEE!” Sehun gripped his broom tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“You’re not going to die, you wimp! You won’t even break any bones if you fall from that short height.” Chanyeol cackled and zoomed pass the two boys. 

 

“I don’t know what wimps means… but damn you all the same!” Sehun waved a crude finger at Chanyeol, who was dangling upside down on his broom. Kyungsoo patted Sehun’s back comfortingly before he flew after Chanyeol.

 

The two sped through a horde of Gryffindors, scattering people and causing some to fall off their brooms. Kai was one of those unlucky ones. He glanced up at the green and silver cloaked figures speeding away. In a fit of anger or a moment of rash stupidity, Kai picked himself up, climbed onto his broom and sped after the two Slytherin boys. 

 

“Hey! How dare you just knock people off their brooms, you flying baboons!” He yelled after them. When he was nearing the two boys, Kyungsoo suddenly pulled up and came to a stop in a mid-air. 

 

“Still stalking me, Kai?” He smirked at a gaping Kai. _Why did I fly after them again?_ Kai facepalmed. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Chanyeol asked as he hovered beside Kyungsoo. _Two against one… Not good Kai._

 

“He called us flying baboons.” Kyungsoo pointed at a frozen Kai. They watched Kai as he blinked at them before he flew away screaming “DON’T KILL MEEE!” 

 

Kyungsoo scowled, “What did we do?” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged and they flew back to Sehun, who was still in his crouching position, having not moved an inch.

 

They had a little free time before dinner commenced and they were lazing around in their room. Chanyeol was jamming to some weird music and he was trying to get Sehun and Kyungsoo to rap along. 

 

“Say HEY!” Sehun blinked when Chanyeol shoved his wand in front of his face. “HEY!” Chanyeol said in Sehun’s place when no verbal response was rendered. “Say HO!” Kyungsoo glared holes into the wand beneath his eyes. Chanyeol withdrew his hand and yelled “HO!” into his wand. “Now SCREAM!” Chanyeol waved his hands in the air, while Sehun and Kyungsoo stared at the madman. There was a painful silence in the room before Chanyeol plopped down onto his bed. “You guys are no fun…” He whined.

 

“What kind of lame music was that?” Sehun looked offended at the ‘Hip Hop’ Chanyeol had introduced to them. 

 

“Let me enlighten you on tasteful music.” Sehun proceeded to play some screamo track from the rock band, Weird Sisters. Before the two could erupt into a war of whose music is better, Kyungsoo yelled, “They both suck!” and left the room for some peace and quiet. 

 

_Might as well find some place to take a nap._ He wandered around the castle for ages before he found himself on the seventh floor. When he was walking around in the left corridor, with his mind still harboring on the perfect place to be alone, the wall to his right suddenly started shifting till a gold door handle appeared. Kyungsoo hesitated before opening the door. He gasped when he entered the room. It was large with one long couch in front of a warm fireplace. Behind it, were rows and rows of books on shelves. 

 

“This is perfect…” Kyungsoo breathed out in awe.

 

Kyungsoo settled onto the couch and tucked his hands behind his head. _This must be the elusive Room of Requirements!_ Kyungsoo peered around the large space. _Funny how the room changes to whatever the wizard or witch needs it to be. I’m sure if I needed a bathroom, it’ll cater to my needs._ A popping sound sounded from his left. _Oh look, there’s the toilet bowl._ Kyungsoo chuckled and snuggled into the numerous plush pillows on the couch. 

 

_No way I’m sharing this room with anyone. I don’t want Sehun or Chanyeol here to ruin the peace._ Pretty soon, Kyungsoo fell asleep, and it wasn’t till much later on, that he decided to leave the room to seek out his friends. “I’ll be back.” Kyungsoo pecked the door and smiled fondly at it before it slowly disappeared, till all that was left was the plain concrete wall.

 

He sauntered back to the dungeons after his perfect snoozing session, only to collide with a frantic Sehun. “Have you seen Chanyeol?” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Why? What’s wrong?” He gripped Sehun’s hand tightly. 

 

“He left our room an hour ago, but he isn’t back yet.” Sehun glanced around the hallway anxiously. 

 

“And that is a problem because…?” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“A trip to the bathroom wouldn’t take more than an hour now, would it?” Sehun snapped. Kyungsoo cussed and sped down hallways with Sehun, yelling for their missing friend.

 

They found him being cornered by what looks like a group of senior Slytherin students at one of the remotest part of the castle. “What are you doing? Let Chanyeol go now!” Kyungsoo yelled. A boy who was stepping on Chanyeol’s leg turned around to face them. Kyungsoo and Sehun whipped their wands out and pointed them at him. 

 

“This filth here is a mudblood. There is no place for mudbloods in the great house of Slytherin.” The boy sneered. Chanyeol whimpered as another boy grabbed his hair and tugged. 

 

“Let him go before we make you.” Sehun threatened, anger flashing at the pain his friend was experiencing. 

 

“Hey Zlatan, these two year ones think they can take us down and save their pathetic mudblood friend eh.” The second boy smirked, “Let’s show them what we’re capable of, Troy. People defending mudbloods are, in our books, equally detestable.” The group of ten boys stepped menacingly forward, Zlatan and Troy leading them.

 

“Stupefy!” Kyungsoo deflected the stunning spell aimed at him, with a wave of his wand. That did it. Kyungsoo roared, “Stupefy!” as Sehun yelled “Expelliarmus!” and the two boys were charging forward. Flashes of red and blue illuminated both sides as the fight broke out. Both sides were not holding back at all. Kyungsoo successfully rendered two boys unconscious with his stunning spells as Sehun brought one to his knees with an Impediment Jinx. He was occupied with dueling one boy when Kyungsoo felt a sharp cut on his cheek. Blood was flowing from the open wound and Kyungsoo glared at the boy who was smirking at him.

 

Let’s just say that the boy wasn’t smiling after one hell of a Bat-Bogey Hex from Kyungsoo. “Petrificus Totalus!” Sehun gave another boy the full body-bind curse. There were now five boys remaining… five boys that stood in their way to Chanyeol.

 

“Let Chanyeol go.” Kyungsoo seethed. The five boys glanced hesitantly at one another before charging at Kyungsoo and Sehun. Another cut to his thigh and a few bruises to Sehun’s body was nothing in comparison to the state they left the five boys in. Three of the boys weren’t even recognizable after the Stinging Hex to their faces. 

 

“Levicorpus.” Kyungsoo pointed his wand at Zlatan. Kyungsoo and Sehun smirked when the boy was hoisted into the air by his ankles. “Apologize.” Kyungsoo pointed at Chanyeol, who was being helped to his feet by Sehun. A slit appeared on the boy’s cheek when he remained silent, forcing the boy to unleash a pained howl. “Don’t you ever touch Chanyeol again. Don’t you ever so much as look in his direction. I will hunt you down if you hurt him again. Muggle-borns aren’t despicable; it is garbage like you that deserves to rot in hell.” 

 

They could hear shouting and approaching footsteps. “Consider this as my last warning. Touch him and you will pay.” Kyungsoo spat at Zlatan and Troy, before the appearance of several Professors and students forced him away from the scene.

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun found themselves in the Headmistress’s Office minutes later. “Mr Do and Mr Oh! Fighting outside the classrooms is banned!” Professor McGonagall scolded. 

 

“But Chanyeol…” Sehun tried to defend them. 

 

“We do not answer violence with violence, Mr Oh!” The Headmistress sighed. “What happened to Mr Park is unfortunate. I will see that punishment goes to his bullies…” She glanced at the silent boys, “I’m not sure how two year ones knew of magic way beyond their years. The Stinging Hex, Bat-Bogey Hex, Levicorpus?... These spells are not to be messed with. As punishment--” Sehun rose from the chair in protest, but the Headmistress cut him off, “--A week’s detention with Professor Hagrid. Is that understood?” Kyungsoo and Sehun nodded resignedly. 

 

Headmistress McGonagall stopped them when they were just about to leave her office. “True friendships are preciously rare. Take care of Mr Park.” Kyungsoo nodded and left alongside Sehun.

 

Along the way to the Infirmary, the two boys encountered plenty of students along the walkways. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as whispers of their exploits floated to their ears. “Ha!” Sehun scoffed. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows curiously. “Apparently we’re the second generation deatheaters.” Sehun said with his most serious face. Kyungsoo laughed and linked his arms with Sehun’s. 

 

“Bet Chanyeol’s missing us already. Let’s hurry.” He tugged on the taller’s arms and they quickened their steps towards their last friend.

 

 

Kai was just emerging from the dorms with Luhan and Baekhyun, when they learnt of the news of the fight between Kyungsoo, Sehun and the fourth year Slytherins. “You should have seen the fourth-years!” Taemin exclaimed loudly. “I was there when they carted off the ten boys to the Infirmary… Kyungsoo blew three of the boy’s faces off! I can’t even see their eyes anymore!” Taemin exaggerated. 

 

“Told you they were deatheaters!” Luhan stared wide-eyed at Kai. 

 

Baekhyun frowned, “I don’t believe my brother would do that.” 

 

Taemin snorted, “You better believe it! The whole school is talking about it. Kyungsoo and Oh Sehun, two year ones taking on the infamous fourth-year Slytherins… and winning! Kyungsoo got cuts to his cheeks. Check them out and you’ll find that the fight did indeed take place.” Taemin crossed his arms and smirked. 

 

“He wouldn’t have attacked unprovoked.” Baekhyun whispered to himself.

 

“What are you thinking about, pale-faced?” Luhan poked Kai on his cheek. The latter looked particularly mortified after news of the fight was made known to him. “I might have done something stupid during Flying Lessons?” Kai gulped. 

 

“To the Slytherins?” Luhan gasped. 

 

“I don’t know what got over me! All of a sudden, I found myself flying after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.” Kai whined. “I might have called them flying baboons…” He whispered. Luhan stood up and saluted Kai, before drawing his hand over his neck like he was slicing his throat. 

 

“Farewell my friend. It was nice knowing you. May you rest in peace.” Luhan bowed grandly.

 

Kai whimpered. He could already imagine the Stinging Hex to his face... Maybe he's the one that will end up with a face as red as a baboon's butt. 

 

_I'm screwed._


End file.
